requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bister Shore
Places of Interest 'The Shore '(Stealth 5 Site) Between River Street and the Miskatonic stand empty, long-abandoned mills. A few of Arkham's poorest live among the crumbling structures, sharing space with hoboes and an occasional petty criminal. With its twisting dark alleys and foreboding doorways, even the police venture in cautiously. 'Arkham Hunter's Hearth '(Firearms 1 Site) A general store founded back in 1866, the Arkham Hunter's Hearth has been renovated several times, changing hands and owners, but never the purpose of the shop itself. It sells guns. Lots of guns. Licensed and accredited, the building handles legal sale of firearms ranging from little pistols to great big rifles and everything in between. Local ordinances prohibit the sale of firearms after 6pm, however, requiring the shop to shut down earlier than other businesses in the same strip. The store is open 6am-6pm, Monday-Saturday. 'Bister Ironworks '(Crafts 3 (Iron Iron Iron) Site) The Bister Ironworks is a great big three storey building with twin smoke-stacks that runs blast-furnace and foundry work in the small scale. Turning out manhole covers, wrought iron decoratives, and lamp-posts, the Ironworks has been in business on this location since it was a man with a hammer shoeing horses at the turn of the century. 'Home Build-It '(Crafts 4/Survival 4/Science 2 Site) A national chain of do-it-yourself home improvement and construction project mega-marts. Almost any tool can be purchased or rented here. No explosives are sold, but those with the right chemical know-how will be able to find the correct ingredients - such as fertilizers and nitrate. Open from 5:30 am to 10:00 pm every day of the year. Home Build-It has put every other hardware store in town out of business. 'Adams Lumber Yard '(Big Location) Wholesale and retail lumber. Stocks some hardwood blocks, as well as construction lumber. Large orders can take up to a week to assemble. Open 8am-4pm, Tuesday-Saturday. 'Arkham Printing '(Creepy Location) Out of business for the last fifteen years, Arkham Printing was completely replaced by a Blinko's just down the street. The building is for sale, but the rusting remains of the printing equipment remain inside, including a deadly fifteen foot tall iron roller-press that could crush a man to paté in seconds. 'Abandoned Slaughterhouse '(Location/Haven) The old Nesbitt Meat Packing Plant closed down fifteen years ago and the building hasn’t been leased since. The equipment was sold at auction and now the place is nothing more than a big rotting warehouse. Local urban legend has it that humans - runaways, illegal immigrants, and other transients - were butchered here, their remains canned and sold as pet food. These reports are totally unsubstantiated but may stem from a tainted meat scandal in the late 1970s. Still, the locals insist that unearthly noises can occasionally be heard from within. The homeless, those who would normally flock to such a spacious refuge, harbor a great loathing for this building. Chances of police walking through this abandoned plant are nil. Category:Bister Shore Category:Rivertown Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Craft sites Category:Survival sites Category:Science sites Category:Firearms sites Category:Stealth sites